Aria's Shoes
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: Hello everyone...my name is Empress Aria and I will be telling you about my life. It will start as when I was born then until I'm dead. I don't know for some of you guys,but I think you guys will enjoy this. And...about the title,if you're wondering why the title is Aria's Shoe's,is that you're experiencing my life as me like you got into my shoe's and walking around in my life.
1. My Life Until 22

**Hello everyone...^^ This is a fanfic. about Empress Aria...well...it's like her life/diary...something about her...^^**

**I made up a life about her and I hope you guys will enjoy it... Thank you and please check out my other fanfiction/s.**

**This was TeNsHi DrEaM and please check out my other friend's fanfics. too if interested. Pen Name: AnimeLuv0946**

**Okay now...on with the story...~**

* * *

_Hi person who's reading this... I'm Aria,well actually...whatever. I will be telling you about my life until I died...which will be kind shorter than you'd expect since I died in such an early age so just to tell you that. My life was really stressful and hard actually and...yeah...I can't spoil it yet since I'm just going to tell you it so let's get on with my life..._

My father,Araden waited anxiously until he heard the cries of a baby. He rushed to the room and saw his wife,Rianne with a beautiful baby in her arms,covered in sweat of a mother's effort.

"Araden...look at our beautiful daughter... Doesn't she look lovely?"Rianne said as she let out of breath.

Araden walked slowly over to their new born daughter and smiled when she opened her twinkling cerulean eyes. She beared her mother's looks.

"What shall we name her Anne?"he asked softly.

"Oh my...I haven't thought of a name for her. Let's see...how about Aria?"she asked,tingling with excitement.

"Yes...then Aria it is,"he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

_At the age of 1,I started to call my mother,'mama'  
At the age of 1 and a half,I started to call my father,'dada'  
Age 2 and a half,I started my baby walks  
Age 4,I started reading  
Age 5,mother got pregnat  
Age 5 and a half,I started call my parents 'mom & dad'  
Age 6 and a half,my little sister,Tara was born(she had the same looks as Aria/her mother,but with darker shade of cerulean eyes)_

**_5 and a half years later..._**

"Happy Birthday big sis!"Tara said with a big smile on her face.

"Happy 12th Birthday sweetie!"my mother said as she hugged me.

"Happy Birthday Aria,"my father said,smiling happily towards me.

"Thank you very much everyone,"I said with joy.

It was February 8th and today was my 12th birthday. Everyone in the castle celebrated joyously for my birthday 'till it was at noon.

I was pretty disapointed when the party was over,but I really loved the presents that they all gave me...^^

Everything was going so well until I turned 14...

"Mother,mother? What's wrong? Has something happened to father?"I asked,desperately want her to answer.

"D-don't worry sweetie,everything i-is fine...Father will come back to us after your father's b-business is d-done,"she choke out as she slowly started to weep.

"Big sis? Why is mom crying? And why are we running?"Tara asked,scared out of her wits.

"Oh don't worry Tara...M-mother is crying because she's very happy about something...and we're running because we're going to go somewhere to hide..."I said softly as I slowly picked her up on my back and ran faster with mother.

"Why are we hiding then? There's nothing to hide from,"Tara said,confused,but scared at the same time.

"Mother and I will tell you later,but keep quiet as possible..."I told her reassuringly.

"O-okay..."she said as she buried her face on my back.

"Try to go to sleep...it'll help you feel much better,"I told her as I sang her a lullaby.

She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep as we got into a random room and hid in a wardrobe. We were in there until the sun came up from the horizon. There was a knock on the door and rapped in a unusual rhythm as mother quickly opened the door.

"Milady,we have driven out the Black Mage's forces out of the castle and it is safe to come out,"one of the guards informed.

"And my husband? Is he alright?"my mother asked,commandingly.

"Well...I..."the guard hesitated.

"Well? Speak out,"my mother said,impatiently.

"I'm very and truly sorry your highness...he-

"Y-yes,I u-understand..."my mother said,trying to hold back her tears.

The guard escorted us outside and I gasped at the sight of many soldiers lying dead outside. I was glad that Tara wasn't awake,seeing this and wordlessly kept on following my mother.

They suddenly stopped infront of a door and the guard faced us."Would you like to take Princess Aria and Tara?"the guard asked.

My mother thought for second and kneeled down to my level and looked at me sternly."Sweetie...can you be strong? Will you accept what's behind that door?"she asked,tears threatening to come out.

"I promise you mother...I will accept father's death,"I said,nodding.

She was surprised that I knew what happened,but silently nodded as we stepped inside. Father was laid on a white,elegant table with a thin,white cloth cover on him,but only his head leaving out. He looked very peaceful with his eyes closed and looked like he was sleeping in a never ending sleep.

"Mmm...ugh..Huh? Big sis? What happened? Why is dad lying down on a table,"Tara asked,confused.

"Oh nothing happened...father is sleeping right now so be very quiet,"I said,tears almost streaming out.

"But he's sleeping on a table...that's really weird,"she laughed quietly.

"Yes...I know..."I whispered,fake smiling at her.

Few hours passed by and we held father's funeral. Everyone in the village wept in devastation of his death,but mother and I did not let single tear slip out of our eyes. Father's funeral was kept a secret from Tara and everyday she would be cheerful as always and tried our best to smile for her.

Weeks passed and everything turned back to normal except for mother. She attempted to commit suicide twice already and was still upset of father's death.

Tara and I tried our very best to keep her happy,but nothing seemed to work. Her shiny,short blonde hair and her soft cerulean eyes went dull and wrinkles started to form on her beautiful face as time went by...

* * *

_**8 years later...**_

Mother passed away 6 years ago and I told Tara of mother and father death and was upset for a couple weeks. She eventually got over it and everything went back to normal.

I took over mother's throne as an Empress and continued to keep up my mother's expectations. I rebuilt the village and named it Ereve and was turned into a fancy and elegant town after the construction and everyone in the village seemed to like it.

I soon noticed that I could control the power of Shinsoo and gathered up some fighters. One was a male warrior that used a pole-arm as a weapon named,Aran. The other was male magician that had a dragon,Afrien,as a partner who could control the powers of the dragon named Freud.

The last one was an female archer,but used two crossbows like a gun and was an elf named,Mercedes.

They were the Chiefs of certain classes for warriors,magicians,and archers each. I haven't found anyone who could take in charge of the pirate and thief section,but I hope to find someone soon so Ereve could be sercured safely so nothing could attack it again...like when father's death occured.

But,protecting Ereve wasn't my main job. My real job was to protect the Legendary Jewel Skyia from getting stolen or destroyed and getting it safely passed down to the chosen heirs.

Nobody except the Empress will touch the precious jewel and no matter how dear the person is,it must not be given to anyone.

It was very hard to be an Empress at the age of 22,but I was glad that Ereve could be at peace because of my hard work.

When I'm lonely,I would go and talk with Shinsoo...she was like a mother to me. When I had no time to play with Tara,(I know it's weird since Tara is 15 now,but she's much rather childish)Shinsoo would always acompany her while I was busy. She was a true friend.

One night,I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. The night breeze outside was very soothing and cool so it was a good time to take a walk.

I sat on the big fountain that was elegantly designed with Shinsoo encrested on it. I face myself up towards the beautiful night sky and stared at the twinkling stars.

I prensense somewhere around here and shot my eyes to see if someone was here.

"Is someone there?..."

Silence...

"I know someone is here so come out before I call out the guards."

Still silence...

"If that is what you wish...Gua-

I suddenly heard someone walking behind and I looked around to see who it was. A hooded figure was walking on the fountain water and I slowly backed away from the figure.

"Show yourself,"I boldly commanded.

"My my my...the little Empress isn't scared huh?"the hooded figure said.

"Who are you?..."I asked carefully.

"That is not important right now...the most important question is...Why am I here...well,I'm here because I'm here for the Legendary Jewel Skyia,"the figure said,chuckling.

"I-I would n-never give the S-Skyia to you!"I said,backing away from the figure more,but the figure kept on walking closer as I backed away.

"Well,I think it would be wiser to give it to me before I do something right now."

"Never.."

He suddenly suddenly dashed towards me and I quickly ran away to escape. Oh please...I can't die right now...Someone help!

My adrenaline pumped up as I tried to get myself to call the guards,but words wouldn't come out of my throat because of fear. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I stuttered some magic spells and called out Shinsoo.

I was soon cornered up against the balcony and hoped for Shinsoo's arrival.

"Well well well...you're very harder to catch than I thought it would be..."the figure said as he walked closer to me.

"I will never give you the Skyia...I would rather die than giving the Skyia to you,"I said as I curled up in a ball and shut my eyes in fear.

"Then why are you afraid? You're a strange little one...wantig to die even though you're afraid.."

"Just kill me and go."

"Alright,after I'm done with you..."the figure said as he lowered his lips towards my ears and whispered,"I'm going after your little Tara.."

I widened my eyes in anger and muttered some magic spells and pushed him away with my magic force.

"Argh! What the-

"No! Please don't kill my sister! She means everything to me! Please don't kill her! Please! I beg of you! Just kill me and go! I do not know much magic,but I will do everything to protect her! So come at me and just try to kill me!"I shouted at him with tears streaming more out of my eyes.

The hooded figure was standing there for a second and started to walk towards me.

"P-please...d-don't kill my...s-sister...that is m-my last w-wish.."I whispered,crying miserably.

The figure was just a feet away from me and reached out to me as I shut my eyes for the end...


	2. A Perfect Life

**Hi people! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update in such a looong time! I was in Korea at my aunt's house and stayed there for months and I didn't bring my freaking laptop!**

**Well anyways,let's get to the story.**

**I'll make it extra longer to make it up for you guys! Thx and stay tuned for the next chappy too^^**

* * *

The screeching cry of Shinsoo interupted the moment and I quickly pushed the man away with my magic force before he could lay a hand on me.

"You will now suffer the consequences under the power of Shinsoo! Judgementof Good & Evil!"

My body floated up just beneath Shinsoo and her eyes glowed into a blinding white light. She stored up all the anti-evil energy and blasted it towards the man who just stood there staring at the coming beam.

To my curiousity,he was calm and composed even though a beam that could kill him instantly was nearing.

It hit directly and Shinsoo quickly wrapped her wing around me to protect me from the explosion. When the explosion died down,Shinsoo opened up here wings for me to step out and see what happened. To my surprise,the body that should be dead wasn't there.

"We missed him Shinsoo.."I mummered with disappointment.

"Do not worry my young mistress. I am sure that he would never show his face again after all the commotion,"she comforted gently.

"Empress Aria!"

"Empress Aria! Are you hurt?!"

"Empress Aria! Please be fine!"

"Empress Aria!"

"I am here!"I called out as my guards ran frantically towards me.

They led me towards my room and I hurriedly sent them away since I was getting tired of being baby-sitted.

"Make sure to not tell Tara of what happened or you will suffer the consequences tlike that man who was about to get blown into pieces alright?"I threatened as they gulped nervously nodding.

I dressed into my night gown and slipped into my warm fluffy bed. I wondered who that man was and how did he dodge my attack. I swear I saw a glimpse of his face,but I don't quite remember it.

All this worrying would be bad for me so I should stop thinking too much. Besides,he won't comeback after that attack that almost killed him.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber while imagining the mysterious man's face.

* * *

It was already a week since that incident,I woke up with my usual dress on and put on my golden head band with sapphires on both sides of my head.

Shinsoo greeted me a good morning and I did back as usual. All the guards and knights were already lined up as I walked step by step carefully to not step on my dress. They all respectfully greeted me with a bow as I nodded as an reply back.

I went to the council room and all the nobles(etc.) were all sat down for the usual morning meeting. I gracefully sat down on my golden cushioned throne and eyed them if they were ready to start to meeting.

"Morning report please,"I ordered as my tactican unrolled out a scroll and cleared his throat before saying anything.

"The people in Ereve and Perion are complaining of high taxes and wish to be lowered. Already about 200 people has been kicked out of their homes because of that. Some of the prisoners' families are insisting that they're innocent and wished to release them. Lastly,there has been a thief that has been stealing precious belongings from nobles and wealthy people and has never been caught for years. It has starting to become a problem.."

From the last part of the report,the nobles seemed to be angry and devastated.

I thought silently for a mintue and finally spoke out.

"Tax Minister."

"Yes your highness?"the old man answered.

"Please do lower the taxes for all of the towns and cities so my people can live in peace. I do not want them to be unhappy with the tax price."

"As you wish my lady,"he agreed reluctantly.

"Law Minister."

"What may you ask dear highness?"a man around his 50 answered respectfully.

"Investigate and interrogate throughly about the prisoners' crimes and make sure to be sure that the prisoners are not guilty. Do not take law too childishly."

"Of course your highness. Your wish is my command,"he bowed with a sincere smile.

"And also,secure all the nobles' houses extra safe so the thief can't steal anymore at all. Do not even let a little rat in. Only when they're appointed with the nobles."

"Yes my lady,right away,"he bowed once more.

"Is there **any **complaints or wishes that you wish to speak? **ANY**?"I asked gently,putting a little stress into the word 'any'.

No one spoke out or neither batted an eyelash and so smiled with approvement.

"Alright,today's morning meeting is now over and you may all be dismissed,"I commanded as they all stood and bowed before they left.

After they all left,my tactican whispered to me that he had something to tell me and nodded for him to continue. He leaned into my ear and I smiled brightly with joy.

"Please. Please let him in right away into the throne room. I wish to meet him,"I beamed as I tried my best to not skip towards the throne room.

I finally arrived at the throne room and sat on my golden,beautifully carved throne as I allowed the man to come in. I couldn't wait to meet my new hired knight and was giddy and all to meet him finally.

A young man with grey-ish silver wavey hair with sharp ice blue eyes that could pierce into the soul of a person. He was dressed elegantly in a angelic robe with a golden magic cane on his hand. He was handsome.

"And what would your name be?"I asked with a cheerful smile.

"Luminous your highness,"he replied with a bow.

"Luminous, please be comfortable around me. I want to be friends with you,"I said.

"As you wish your highness,"he said with a gentle smile.

We talked for a while and found out he was a magician and a very skilled one too. I guess having another magician wouldn't be too bad with him in the part of the knights. I dismissed him shortly after the long talk and went out to Shinsoo.

She was resting peacefully underneath the shade and I stroked her beak gently with love.

"Good morning my lady,have been resting well?"she asked.

"Yes,have you too?"

"Of course."

She opened up her wing and I stepped into it and wrapped herself around me. Her feathers were soft and warm and felt relaxing when I was near her presence, like I was at peace.

"Is the Skyia alright?"I asked.

"Yes. It has been under my watch every single day,"she answered as she showed me my precious jewel hiding in her bundle of feathers.

I smiled and took the Skyia gently into my hands,careful of being broken into pieces. The beautifully carved indigo jewel glowed brightly once it got laid on my hands and proved that I was the true ruler of Maple World. It was truly beautiful.

I tied the precious jewel on to my dress and left to the knight to check on their training.

There,I saw my dear friend Mercedes. The Queen of Elves in Elluel forest where nature and life blooms. I've visited there twice there and it was very beautiful and elegant with full of friendly elves. My,Mercedes even offered a unicorn to me which I have even now.

"Oh Aria! What a surprise,you visiting here and all!"she shouted from afar with her usual cheerful smile.

"I just wanted to check on you young warriors,"I replied,smiling friendly.

"Well..would you like to practice my target practice with me?"she offered.

"Of course,it wouldn't hurt to learn archery once in a while,"I accepted as I went over to her side.

I carefully grabbed the delicate,but strong bow and followed Mercedes's directions thoroughly before shooting an arrow towards the target. It totally missed the target and Mercedes chuckled with amusement.

"Ugh..I am not really fit for this..."I groaned with disappointment.

"Oh do not worry,this **is **your first time so it would take practice to even get a perfect shot like this,"just right after she finished saying,she shot multiple shot in different angles with such speed with her dual crossbows.

They all hit perfectly on the red dot and I sighed with envy,wishing that I was talented like her.

"Now let's try that again,right Aria?"she asked,gently putting her hand on my bare shoulder.

I looked into her soft,but hard light teal eyes and I nodded with a firm smile.

I tried harder and harder on every arrow I shot and I seemed to get better in an amazing progress that Mercedes couldn't even get when she first started. The more I tried,the more fun it was putting effort on every shot I did.

I decided to take a break since I thought I was interupting Mercedes's training with my training. She battled a monster called the Drake which were horrifying dinosaur-like monsters where they lived in the Sleepywood forest.

She beat it with ease as her skills far beyond any archers defeated the monster.

Luminous,Freud,Afrien,and Aran was passing by they stopped by to watch Mercedes training since they had nothing better to do. They sparred with each other and Luminous seemed to get along with the others fast in just a day.

I smiled at the warriors who are little older than me by 2-4 years looked like they were having a great time and I felt glad that I found knights like them who would enjoy working at the castle.

Everything seemed perfect and I wished for it to last like that forever...


	3. Who Is The Thief?

**Hey people! Sorry for late update, but here I am now! Anyways, I realized I had a slight typo when I said that Aran was male, but I meant to put "female." Sorry! Aran is originally female for those who don't know.**

**Anyways, excuse my meddling with Aran's gender and let's get on with the story^^**

**Enjoy!~~~**

* * *

"**Your Majesty**!"

The loud, frantic voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked to see one of my messengers had come to me with a terrified face.

"What is the matter of urgence?"I asked, narrowing my eyes in displease.

"P-please excuse my i-interuptence! If I may ask, is the Skyia safe?"

"Uh yes.. it is right here under my safe embrace. Is everything alright?"I asked, beginning to worry.

"Majority of our treasure hold was stolen!"

"**What**?!"

Now that was **very **urgent. Not because they were all valuable. They were all my ancestor's precious treasures pass down fron generation to generation. A lot of them were my parent's treasures which is very important to me.

Mercedes and the other followed hurriedly behind me as we arrived at the treasure hold. All the guards were knocked out on the floor and the door was opened for the thief. I immediately stepped inside the room as the treasures were all gone.

"What do you mean majority of them are gone?! The thief took all of them!"I cried out, angrily scolding the messenger.

"F-forgive me your majesty! W-we d-didn't want you too worried.."he quickly bowed 90 degrees low.

I breathed in and out to calm myself as I whipped my head towards the Chief Knights sternly.

"Go find the thief and retrieve all the treasures back immediately!"I ordered as they all saluted with serious looks on their faces as they ran out the door.

"You may be dismissed,"I told the messenger as he out also.

I walked out quietly until Tara came running with a cheerful look on her face as always.

"Big sister!"

"Tara? What are you doing here? You should be with Shinsoo right now,"I scolded, trying to hide the scene from her.

"Sorry big sister..."she apologized, putting a pout on her adorable face, but soon turned back into her usual self,"I just had to tell you that I had fallen in love!"

I perked my ears up as I looked at Tara slowly with a stern face.

"Who is it"I asked gently, getting a little over-protective over her.

"His name is William Saiya and he's the most sweetest man I've ever met!"she said dreamily, her eyes sparkling lovingly.

The Saiya family eh? They're not the most well known family from all the nobles, but they were a very respectable family. I thought that it was wonderful that Tara had fallen in love as I smiled softly.

"Isn't that lovely?.. You can have my permission to meet him,"I said, gesturing her to go on.

"Really big sister?! Thanks so much! I'll be going!"she beamed as she ran away in a swift.

"A lady does not run around in the castle!"I yelled out, scolding her.

But it was too late for me to lecture since she was gone in a heart beat. I shook my head with a small chuckle as I turn into my serious face again. I walked towards the balcony as I saw the village of Ereve. A truly elegant and beautiful village I thought to myself.

"I love you Phantom! I truly do so would you please accept me?!"

I whipped around my head and I saw a beautiful woman with long red hair with golden attractive eyes confessing to a man that had his back turned against me.

"Giselle, you know well of my answer. I am through with you already so could you disappear out of my sight?"he asked with a cocky tone.

The woman so called Giselle ran away crying as I walked towards the man.

"Excuse me? Have I invited you into my castle today?"I asked as the man turned around.

I slightly let out a gasp as I saw his gorgeous features. His bright golden hair hugged his face perfectly with mysterious shade of amethyst colored in his glowing eyes. He was breath takingly handsome.

"I believe not. I apologize for intruding the castle without short notice. I assume that you are her highness?"

"Yes. May I ask for your information?"

"Ah yes of course. I go by the name of Phantom and I am 22 years old."

Phantom? **The **Phantom?! He was the richest noble of all noble and the most charming and handsome from what I've heard, but I've never expected him in my presense right now. He was a powerful thief enough to destroy Barlog single handed.

"Well I guess it would be mannered to introduce myself too. Aria is what I am called, my age is similar as yours."

"It is an honor to be in your audience,"he said, taking up my hand and planting a kiss on it.

I slightly blushed, but remained neutral as I nodded.

We got to know each other better as the sunset and began to open up to him for some reason, but still kept my distance from him just in case.

He may seem like a nice guy, but who is he really?


End file.
